The Adventures of a Forgotten Bag
by XxLawlietSuccessorxX
Summary: Tamaki has left his bag at school and rushes back to retrieve it. To his shock, he finds much more than just his bag waiting for him. This story contains yaoi so if you don't like don't read.


I was cleaning my room or rather supposed to be cleaning my room ( I swear I'm the worlds best procrastinator) when I came across this story unfinished in one of my old notebooks.** Warning this story contains yaoi (boys love) so if you don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**The Adventures of a Forgotten Bag**

_Why did I have to forget my bag? _The blonde Tamaki thought as he quickly strode down the darkened hallways of Ouran Academy. It was about 8:30 pm and Tamaki was back at school because he was a ditz and forgot his bag. He couldn't wait to grab the thing and be gone because honestly with the building so dark and silent he was beginning to feel the creepiness crawl up his spine.

Calculating exactly where he left his bag the blonde boy finally reached the door to music room 3. Slipping inside he was instantly relieved to see his bag lying in the corner right where he had left it. He jogged over to it and slung the worn leather strap over his shoulder and began to leave smiling contently.

He was almost to the doorway when he felt long arms wrap around his waist. Tamaki gasped and opened his mouth to yell but his lips were covered by a cold hand. "Shhhh... everything is just fine." A dark voice whispered into his ear. The strangers hot breath rolled down from his ear and danced across his neck causing goose bumps to spring from his skin.

Listening to the voice Tamaki found it oddly familiar but couldn't quite put his finger on its owner. He felt like he should know exactly who his capture was but with his panicked mind he couldn't think clearly. Knitting his blonde brows together he continued to wonder who the voice belonged to.

Slowly the stranger started placing soft butterfly kisses down his neck and Tamaki yelped against the hand holding him silent. Fear caused him to shake but he was also beginning to take pleasure in the caressing lips. The violet eyed boys knees began to quiver and he knew he had no chance of escape.

The kisses continued down to where his neck met his shoulder and his invader nibbled softly. Tamaki gasped and let his fearful eyes spring open. "What a reaction," The voice whispered before chuckling softly.

Knots twisted in Tamaki's stomach when he came to the realization that he knew who was kissing him. "Kyoya?" Tamaki asked his voice shaky.

Kyoya's lips retreated from the blondes neck and he turned him around to face him. "Yes Tamaki?"

Tamaki stood there shocked starring in Kyoya's black eyes. Kyoya was his cool and collected best friend. This was the absolute last thing he had expected out of him. True Tamaki had always felt strong feelings towards the other boy but he had always brushed them off as brotherly love. But could it be true? Did Tamaki care for his best friend deeper than he could have imagined? The feeling of Kyoya's lips on his neck caused a sensation he had never experienced before. It had almost felt like little sparks had been traded between lips and skin.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion Tamaki lifted his hand to touch Kyoya's face. First he removed the others glasses and set them on a near by table. He let his hand travel back to his face where he brushed away an intruding strand of black hair. His fingers glided down his face tracing his cheek bones and jaw until he met his lips. He let his fingers linger on those lips that had just sent tingles down his spine.

Tamaki blushed wildly but couldn't take his fingers from the boys lips. They held a strong composure but proved to be so soft. The corner of Tamaki's lips turned upwards slightly before pulling Kyoya down so their lips met.

In that moment if felt as if a million fireworks had just been set off. Tamaki let his lips move slowly and curiously against Kyoya's while his hands slid into that sleek mane of black hair. Kyoya responded by wrapping his arms around the blondes slender waist and tugging him closer. It amazed Tamaki how well his body seemed to mold into Kyoya's, almost as if they were two puzzle pieces. As both boys built up more courage the kiss deepened into something more heated.

Kyoya let his tongue glide across Tamaki's lower lip asking for entrance. With his wish granted his tongue dove into the blonde's mouth desperate to explore every inch. With their lips now moving fiercely against each others Kyoya let his hands explore his friends body. Tamaki moaned and leaned into his touches as he was led to a couch and pushed down onto the soft cushions.

Kyoya crawled atop Tamaki and wasted no time before kissing him once again. Kyoya felt Tamaki's fingers shakily trying to unbutton his shirt. Chuckling Kyoya pulled the boys hands away and pinned them above his head. "Impatient aren't we?" He teased.

A bright blushed rose to the blondes cheeks and looked away from Kyoya. "Shut up."

Kyoya let another laugh pass by his lips and he kissed Tamaki's reddened cheeks. Tamaki pressed their lips together and sneakily slid from Kyoya's grasp to unbutton the rest of his shirt.

Entrapped in the kiss Kyoya didn't notice this until he glanced down. Grunting he stripped away the cloth and let it fall to the floor. Tamaki took in the sight before him with eager eyes. The other boy seemed to made of porcelain. His chest was smooth and pale with a happy trail traveling downwards from his navel.

Before Tamaki was able to process what was happening his own shirt was torn from his chest causing buttons to fly every where. Kyoya let his eyes devour the sight before him before starting to place kisses down his chest. Tamaki moaned quietly and bit his lip. He couldn't believe this was happening. Tamaki had no problems accepting that he was interested in boys but the thought of being with Kyoya never occurred to him. He never thought of the other boy as gay and it came as a complete shock to him. Kyoya also had never left any hints what so ever that he was interested in the blonde. Not that Tamaki should have expected him to. Kyoya wasn't the one for playing games. No he would wait until the chance was presented and without a word come onto his friend. And that was exactly what he had done.

But its not like you would hear any complaints from Tamaki.

The boys took comfort in each touch and moan and for the two it was if the stars had aligned.

"I love you," Tamaki whispered before he could stop himself. The blonde couldn't believe what had just slipped from his lips and he blushed madly.

Kyoya looked up from his kisses and smiled. He switched their positions so they were lying comfortably on their sides before whispering, "I love you to."

Tamaki's blush deepened and he smiled at the sound of the words. They sounded so perfect coming from Kyoya's lips. The black haired boy wrapped his long arms around Tamaki and pulled him close. He kissed his forehead and the two sat there in silence enjoying each others company.

So what do you think? Your reviews are wanted, loved, and greatly appreciated!


End file.
